extatic night
by cacamimi11
Summary: Summurie: pain/pein has just come back from a mission a he is beat he goes and visits an old friend for a night of excitement Warning: LEMON pain/Pein oc oc's name is : Lisa This is a one shot will continue if viwers want me to


**Hey cacamimi11 here so this is my first oneshot and lemon and I might continue if I get egnouf reviews of people telling me I should continue.**

**Summurie: pain/pein has just come back from a mission a he is beat he goes and visits an old friend for a night of excitement**

**Warning: LEMON**

**pain/Pein oc**

**oc's name is : Lisa**

**Pein P.O.V**

I just got back from a mission I know why couldnt I get other members to do it well the answer is this mission could have no flaws so I couldnt risk it. Eather way I was exausted but not of tireness but boredome. But I remembered her its been about 3 years since I've last seen her she was 15 and I was 18 so since I'm 21 that makes her about 18. 18 huh thats good. A smirk whent across my face. I quickly left the hide out and made my way to her house. About 2 hours have passed since I left the hide out but I have arived and it was almost night. I whent to the front door and gave it a knock and _she _opened the door and she was more beutifull then ever. Her silky pale blonde hair up into a high pony tail that reached her hip. those gorgeus red eyes so wide and they were concentrated on me only. But what she was wearing wouuld make any man curl around her finger. It was a simple red tank top that showed a large amout of cleavage and her breasts were huge and I mean huge. She was also wearing black botty shorts and she was bare-foot. Shelooked at me head to toe wide eyed.

"P-Pein" she said

I just stared at her with a cold look and she said

"uh come i-in"

I whent in and she point to the couch which I sat down she sat down on the one across from me.

"s-so what brings you here?"

I stil kept my cold glare but answeared "It's been a while since I've seen you Lisa so I came to visit or do you want me to leave?"

she waved her hands defensively "n-no thats not it it's just that it took you 3 years to come so you took me by surprise thats all but I know you want something so just say it"

"I actually wanted to talk I was bored"

she stod up and put both hands on her hips she looked mad then said sort of angry

"so after 3 fucking years you dicide to come here because you're bored. bullshit for 3 years I have been waiting like a fool hopping yo would come by just to say a simple hello. But now you come I was happy but just now I realized the folishness I've been doing I am not some little toy ok"

I stood up walked to her she stared at me and blushed a little but she still kept her angry face. I walked a little closer and wrapped both my arms around he waist and replied cooly in her ear.

"no you're alot more than that, and dont think I forgot that crush of yours you had on me".

I heard her gasp and I gave her a devilish smirk then slid my hands to touch her ass and once again heard her gasp the I spoke

"Its time you got what you always wanted"

I saw the look of fear in her eyes then I spoke again

"don't worry you'll like it"

she then decited to speak "I'm a virgin so please be gentle"

I nibbled on her ear and said "I wouldnt have it any other way"

I slid down from her ear to her neck I gently sucked on the piece of skin which would no doubt leave a hickie. She then stoped me and poited to a door

"my rooms over there"

I nodded and picked her up bridal style she gave a small gasp I just chuckled. I opened the door closed it and pinded her down to the nearest wall with her arms up. I quickly whent back to her neck and left another hickie. I then slid my lips down to her colar bone leaving a trail of saliva. I nipped on her colar bone. I then reached her cleavege then licked in between her breasts making her do a low moan. I then felt her tugging at my cloak and I got the messege. I rapidly took off my cloak. Then I reached for her shirt with my right hand and ripped the shirt. Leaving her upper body only covered by a red lacy bra. I smirked at what she was wearing under and that made her blush. I quickly reached my hands at her back to unhook the bra. By that action made her gulp. I then unclipped her bra making her large mounds bounce. I bent down and started flicking her right nipple with my toungue while I massaged the other. After a while I swiched and gave the other the exact treatment. After I was done I picked her up bridal style once again and dropped her on the bed. I did not resist the urge to see her breasts bounce up and down. I then got on the bed and hovered over her I reached one of my hands to undo the ribbon on her hair. I whent down and gave her about 3 small pecks after that I dove down for a hotter kiss. She sucked on my upper lip while I sucked on her bottom one. I licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance which she gladly gave me. I roamed her mouth not leaving one spot un explored. I ended the kiss leaving a trail of saliva in between our lips. I bent down and did the same thing with her breasts as I did before. I slid down her stomach with my thouge. I reached her shorts but before I did anything I looked at her and she gave me a nod of aproval. But before I ripped them off she spoke

"Please dont rip my shorts this ones my favorite"

I gave a sigh but I slid them off of her silky legs. I then tossed the shorts some where in the room. She was wearing matching underwear with her bra, I rubbed one of my fingers on her underwear making her give a loud moan. She was wet and by that I smirked she pouted and said

"Its not my fault you keep teasing me"

But this time I responded "oh but I have to tease you just a little more before I start"

She gulped at my statement. I slid her underwear off leaving a sticky fluid in between her underwear and her core. I then bent down and licked off all of her juices and she gave off a moan that resembled a scream. But before I could do anything else she closed her legs, crossed her arms across her chest and said

"thats not fair I'm completly naked and all you lost so far was youre cloak"

she was right but then I got a thought on my head that made me smirk and her gulp

"why dont you undress me then"

she uncrossed her arms and knealed up she craweled in front of me and pushed me down with her delicate hand. I fell down on purpose to not give her any trouble she smiled and craweled on top of me. Then she grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it up I then streched my arms up to help her out. When my shirt was gone she layed down on me and nibble my neck like I did to her. When she was sucking on my neck she gave me little bites that made growl. She chuckled at that but I just sighed. She then reached my pants which made me smirk. She pulled them down revealing my black boxers. She smirked as she saw that I was hard she then slid my boxers off she gasped I smirked. I guess she dicided to be brave because she started pumping me I honestly was surprised she made such a bold move but I was even more when she started licking the head. I gave out a growl as she kept sucking I knew I was gonna cum and it's like she read my mind when she said

"you dont have to hold it in just let it out"

I then let everything out and she licked everything up. I couldn resist anymore I flipped her over whent down to her core I put two fingers to hold the skin open and I licked her. I heard a gasp and loud moan she then started grasping the sheet and her legs started twitching closed. But I opened her legs and kept licking after a while I inserted one finger to start stretching her core so it would be less painfull earning me a loud moan from Lisa. I followed along and added one more and another having a total of three digits in her. She was tight and loud after a little while I asked her

"are you ready?"

she gave me a nod I hovere over her having both my arms supporting me I rubbed the head inside her entrance cousing me to hear a moan of pain from her. She then reached both her hands and gripped my neck causing me to lean closer I could feel her breasts on my chest. While she was consentrated on that I whent in slowly and she screeched but I dived right in and gave her a slopy kiss to take some of the pain away from her. I kept goin in and out slowly. After about a minute or two I felt her wrap both her legs around my waist she whispered into my ear

"F-faster"

I did as she asked I grunted while she moaned then she yelled

"Pein farter, harder, rougher"

I did as she asked by know she had moved her hands from my neck to my back and she kept diging her nails across my back. Now I only had one hand supporting myself While the other was massaging her left breast. Our mouths were also bussy playing tag. Suddenly Lisa broke the kiss and yelled

"Pein I'm gonna"

"Ya me too"I grunted

We both came together causing the both of us to make moans and grunts I pulled out of her we were both breathing heavy then I said

"see it was mostly pleasure then pain"

She nodded her head and flipped us, she was ready for round 2. She got on top smirked and plased me inside her. Before I knew it she was riding me.

We did about two more rounds and Lisa fell asleap on top of me I pulled up the cover on the two of us. In the morning I woke up to Lisa screaming from the living room I quickly put on my boxers and pants.

**Lisa P.O.V**

I woke up on top of my lover well atleast to me that is. I stood up carefully not to wake him I was going to make us breakfest. I covered him then whent to my drawer and got matching dark blue underwear. I got a large mickey mouse T-shirt which was more like a dress on me. I whent into the kitche which was right next to the living room. I walked to a drawer and got a frying pan I then dropped it when I noticed about 7 or more guys in my house staring at me with death glares. I knew some of them from their reputation and they were wearing the same cloaks as Pein so they were probably from the akatsuki. But why were strange rougue ninjas in my house. I mean I knew Pein was their leader but he wouldnt harm me at least I think he wouldnt. But I dint know what came over me but I spoke anyways

I narrowed my eyes and said "What is the akatsuki doing in my house"

After that little comment I had blue skinned man pinned me to the wall by gripping my neck he was also raising me so I was higher than him. I knew him from anywhere that man was Kisame one of the 7 swordsmen. Then a blond came and asked

"what did you do with our leader un?"

I gripped my hands on kisame's but it did no good, but I still answerd with a little sarcasm

"If I cant defend myself from one akatsuki what makes you think I can handle their leader"

There I was facing death and I still had time to fool around. Besides I'm not about to tell a group of powerfull men that I had just had sex with their leader. I then felt Kisame's hand tighten around my neck. I really couldnt breath this time but I managed to give a rather loud scream. Most of the men gave off evil smirks but then I heard Peins cold voice

"Kisame let the girl go"

Kisame did as Pein asked and let me go I fell hard on the ground and turned my hed to see Pein. He was with his pants and nothing more he was leaning against a wall with arms crossed with his cold gaze. I stood up walked passed them then passed pein whent inside my room and slammed the door shut.

**Pein P.O.V**

"Fiesty" Hidan said

I just ignored him and turned to the other members gave them my cold glance and said

"why did you come here?"

(the blonde teenager that almost resembled a female said)

"Well Leader-sama you dint come back from your mission so we though we should head out and look for you"

I sighed and answerd

"so I thought I would head out and talk to an old friend. Honestly the girl was right if she cant lay a hand on one of you how can she lift a finger on me?"

Deidera (the blonde) lowerd his head while Hidan shouted out and said

"Hah ya talked(the quoted his fingers for emphasis) cuz every single person that 'talks' with an old friend sleeps over not only that she only had a shirt on while you only had pants on"

I shrugged and said

"you eather go back to base or stay here cause now thanks to you guys I'm going to have to have a talk with her"

I whent near the door and twisted the nob only to find itlocked I sighed and said

"why lock the door when you know I can break it down"

I heard steps coming towards the door and she opened the door and I walked in and said

"I had no Idea they would come"

she crossed her arms, pouted, and looked away. I whent closer to her and she ignored me I groweled and said

"do you have any idea how much I hate being ignored? Well lets just say I hate it so much you'll have to be punished"

I saw her body twitch but I spoked once more

"why did you get up without me?"

She turned to me dropped her arms and said

"well I was going to make you breakfeast, because I know how much you like it in be I dicided not to wake you"

I whent even closer than I was and wrapped both my arms around her waist just like the night before and asked

"I would also like to know why dint you tell them I was here?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said

"well tellingthem you were here would be like telling them I had sex with their leader"

I nodded we sat down at her bed and talked a little more. I had finally convinced her to put on some shorts and go out there. She also offered me to make make my breakfeast but I told her that some of the guys might still be here which ment she would have to make more then to ourselves. She said it was ok she would still do it. I stood up and nodded for her to come but she told me this

"just let me put my shorts on"

I closed the door and waited outside.

**Yep I know suckish ending but still I really want to continue so thats why I left it at that so if you want me to continue then **_**review.**_


End file.
